Mine
by imortal173
Summary: When Riku sees his lover, Sora, in the embraces of another man, all he sees is red. What will he do next? A RikuSora oneshot. Rough sex, so don't like, don't read. You have been warned.


**Mine**

"Ahh! No! Riku don't su-Uhh!" groaned the twenty year old brunette, struggling helplessly against the black tie that bound his hands to the bed post.

The silverette between his legs ignored his cries as he harshly sucked and scraped his teeth along the the brunette's length, roughly squeezing his balls and gripping at the man's smooth bare thighs.

-Flashback-

Riku had just parked his car and walked towards the business building where Sora worked,  
they had planned to go out to dinner together after Sora's shift and the silverette was there to pick him up.

Just as he finished crossing the street to the front of the building, he saw something that made him freeze on the spot.

"Oh Sora, you're still as cute as ever," said a spiky blonde man, arms wrapped around a slightly shorter brunette. The man pressed a kiss on Sora's forehead, "I really missed you..."

Sora chuckled as he hugged the blonde man back, "I really missed you too Ven! I haven't seen you in so long, now I get to see you all the time!" And gave the man a sweet peck on the cheek.

At that point, the silverette was seeing red. His fists were clenched so hard that they almost drew blood, boiling heat coursed throughout his veins as his body shook with anger at the scene before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Riku?!" exclaimed Sora as he was roughly dragged into their apartment. The brunette was completely bewildered by the silver-haired man's behavior, he had been happily chatting with Ventus and the next thing he knew, his boyfriend had ripped him away from his companion, shoved him into their car, and then forced through their front door.

The silverette said nothing, he just hoisted the protesting brunette onto his shoulder and marched up the stairs to their bedroom before throwing the Sora unceremoniously onto their bed.

"Woah! Riku! What-MMMPH!?"Riku violently kissed the confused brunette, not caring their teeth were clacking painfully together or that Sora wasn't kissing back. The taller man straddled the brunette, then tore open Sora' white dress shirt, one hand feeling up the man's chest and pinching a nipple, while the other hand crudely pulled apart the brunette's black tie.

"MMM! MMM-MMM!" Sora tried his best to push away his boyfriend, this was the first time he'd seen Riku being so forceful, what in the world was the matter with him? But Riku was much stronger and bigger than the little brunette, and simply grabbed both Sora's wrists and pinned them above his head.

Riku then sharply bit the bottom of Sora's bottom lip, making it bleed. The brunette yelped in pain, inevitably opening his mouth for Riku's tongue to pillage. By the time the silverette separated his lips, Sora was gasping for breathe and his mind was in a whirl.

"R-Riku, what's wro-Hey!" Blue eyes widened as Sora realized he couldn't move his arms, he leaned his head up to see them tied tightly to the bedpost with his own tie, "Riku! Untie me right now! Why-!?"

"How long?" Riku's cold voice cut in.

The brunette stared at Riku in confusion, "Huh?"

"How long have you been with him?"

"Who-?!"

"That blonde bastard that you were hugging a while ago!"

The brunettes face contorted to a puzzled frown, "You mean Ventus? I've known him since forever, he's-GMmmph?!"

Riku sealed the rest of the brunette's sentence, kissing him harshly, tongue swirling dominantly in his small mouth. He then unabashedly thrust his pelvis into the brunette's front.

"NNNnnn!" yelled the brunette in their kiss, arching his back instinctively at the contact. Why was Riku doing this? Sora thought as the silverette grinded their clothed erections together, crushing his lips over the brunettes mouth over and over.

"AH!" Sora managed to break away from Riku's ravishing mouth as the silverette gave a hard squeeze to Sora's groin, wincing in pain, "Riku, that-"

"**_Never_**," Riku's voice thundered, interrupting the brunette, eyes ablaze, "Say another man's name again but mine!"

With that, the silverette ripped off Sora's dress pants and boxers...

-End of flashback-

"Noo! Riku that hurts! Uhnn!" Sora whimpered, body shaking with pain and pleasure as Riku abused his penis with his mouth and hands, "Ahh, let go! I-I'm going to-AHHH!"

The brunette finally came into Riku's mouth, shooting out milky white liquid from his tip. Undeterred, the silverette swallowed the liquid, then covered his fingers with the extra cum he couldn't swallow and thrust two wet digits into the brunette's anus.

"No, no more Riku! OHH!" Sora's train of thought completely blanked out as the silver-haired man's fingers quickly found the spot he was looking for.

"Were the last three years together all a joke to you?!" Riku yelled over the brunette's moans, jabbing at Sora's weak spot repeatedly at different angles, "All this time, you were seeing that man?! Everytime I kissed you, or touched you, or said I loved you..."

The silverette's thrusting slowed as his voice cracked with despair, "...You never once thought of me?"

"Riku..." Sora managed to say in his dazed state, trying to get his mind back on track. The brunette felt something wet fall on his cheek, his eyes snapped open in alarm as he stared into anguished tear-filled emerald eyes, "_Riku_..._!_"

Riku flung himself down and gave the brunette desperate sloppy kisses, with Sora struggling to put in a word through it all,

"Wait Ri-!"

Kiss.

"Listen-"

Kiss.

"I'm not-"

Kiss.

"He's-"

Kiss, kiss, kiss...

"...I-I love you," The silverette sobbed, finally pulling away from the gasping brunette,  
stroking the blue-eyed man's cheek with a shaking hand, "I can't, I can't l-live without you. I'd do anything, _ANYTHING_, to make you stay with me, only me."

"Riku, listen," Sora started, wanting to reach his hands up to wipe away the tears falling from his lover's face, wrists straining against his bindings, "Ventus is-"

"_**Don't say his name!**_"

The silverette had finally snapped, his eyes drained of all sanity at the name of the man he presumed Sora loved. He ripped open the front of his pants and thrust fully into the brunette without warning, making Sora scream in pain at the sudden intrusion.

"You're mine, all mine!" shouted Riku, ramming himself into the brunette relentlessly,  
making the brunette's initial yelps of pain turn into moans of pleasure, "I'll never let him have you!"

He then hit Sora's prostate, making the brunette's eyes roll back, his lithe body arching at the mind-blowing ecstasy he was feeling.

"Say my name, say it!" Riku half demanded, half begged, as the silverette repeatedly slammed his hips against Sora's anus, ripping out cries of euphoria out of the brunette's throat, "Tell me you love only me!"

"R-Riku...AH!" Sora groaned, his mind in wreck as his body drowned in the white hot pleasure the silverette gave him, his senses overwhelmed by the rough assault of Riku's cock ramming forcibly against his weak spot, "AHH! I-I love-OH! UH! Y-you! UHN!"

The silverette dove into the space between Sora's head and shoulder, biting harshly down into the sweaty skin of the hollering brunette, making big, red, obvious welts on Sora's neck. A hand grabbed the bound man's bottom, pushing him even closer to Riku, the other hand clenched tightly around the brunette's length, preventing his impending orgasm.

"L-let go! AH! Riku, I need to-!" hollered the brunette in a strangled wail, his whole body flailing in desperation as his cock throbbed painfully for release, "Please-!"

"Tell me-!" Riku choked out, his voice almost hysterical. His hips still rapidly snapping against the brunette's hot hole, gripping tighter at the base of Sora's length, "Tell me you won't ever leave me, tell me you're **mine**!"

"AHH! N-never leave-AH! NO! I, I'M-!" Sora was screaming wildly as the silverette finally let go of his lover's twitching erection, "-YOURS!"

The pair both went over their peak, with Sora shuddering through wracks of pleasure and Riku cumming inside of the brunette, filling him to the brim with his white liquids. At last, both their body's went limp, the silverette collapsed on top Sora, wrapping his arms possessively around the brunette.

Sora was too exhausted to stay awake any longer, he could hear the silverette's whimpers against his collar, where Riku had buried his face against, as his vision started to blur.

"I love you, I love you Sora," Riku repeated in dry sobs, "I love you, I-"

And the brunette's eyes fluttered close, blackness finally overtaking him.

* * *

"He was your _UNCLE_?!"

Was the loud exclamation that echoed throughout the apartment the next morning. Sora had immediately taken advantage of the situation where they had both woken up and Riku was too sleepy to do anything stupid, and managed to clearly explain who exactly was the stranger he was embracing yesterday.

"_Yes!_" Sora growled angrily, glaring at his lover while still bound to the bed, " I was hugging him because I hadn't seen him for 3 years due to the fact he had to do his photography projects in Africa, and also because he's my freaking **UNCLE**!"

"Why- why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You moron, I was _TRYING_ to tell you the entire time you were raping me yesterday you bastard!" Sora said in exasperation, "But did you listen? NO! Now hurry up and untie me!"

The silverette hurried in untying his lover while apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

The brunette said nothing as he rubbed his sore, red-marked wrists, making Riku grow more insecure and panicked.

"Sora..." His hand shakily reached towards the brunette man's face, which was still bent down and observing the deep-red lines patterning his wrists, but stopped short of touching Sora, "Sora, look at me please?"

Sora slowly turned his head upwards to meet eyes with the desperate, pleading silverette,  
"I'm sorry! I really am, I didn't, I don't know what was wrong with me! I just..."

Riku clenched his eyes shut and let his head fall forwards so that his forehead rested against the brunette's, "I love you Sora, so much, that when I saw you so intimate with another man, I just...I just lost my head. The thought of losing you to another, the thought of you not being with me, it made me..."

The silver-haired man slowly opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes locking into sapphire blue ones, "I'm sorry. I'll do anything for your forgiveness, just please, don't-don't leave me, I beg you!"

Sora reached out and held one of Riku's trembling hands, lightly massaging it with his thumb in calming matter. The other hand reached up to lightly stroke Riku's cheek, "Riku...settle down, I'm not going to leave you."

The silverette's trembling stopped, "R-really?"

"Really," Sora gave him a soft smile, "And I'll forgive you if you promise to trust me more from now on, if you assume something, **TELL ME** first, then **LISTEN** to me when we talk it out. Promise?"

"I promise! Oh Sora, I'm so sor-Nnn?" Riku started as Sora leaned in and kissed the silverette, then kissed him, and kissed him again. The silverette sank into the kisses in relief and elation, not noticing the brunette subtly maneuvering him so that his back was facing towards the bedpost.

"I love you Riku," Sora breathed out as he seperated from the dazed silverette, running his hands gently through his soft, silver hair.

"I love you to-Huh?" Riku suddenly realized something odd with the situation, he couldn't move his arms at all. He looked behind him to see his wrists trapped in a pair of white fluffy cuffs to the bedpost, "Wha-handcuff's? Where did...Sora?"

The brunette ignored his inquiry as he turned his back to Riku while saying, "Let's see, I have a week of break starting today, so I just have to phone your work."

Riku watched the Sora in puzzlement as the man calmly dialed a number on their phone and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello? Hi! This is Sora, Riku's boyfriend. Oh? Yay, you do remember me! Anyways, I'm calling to tell you that Riku caught the flu and won't be going to work for at least three days. Ok! Alright, see you, bye!"

"Sora?" Riku said again in question once the brunette and turned around to face him again,  
"Why am I...Where did these handcuff's come from?"

"Oh Riku," Sora said in a reprimanding voice, "Do you remember when you took me to your office party two weeks ago?"

"Yeah...?" Riku answered quizzically, unsure at what his boyfriend was getting at.

"And then you got a little drunk and started telling everyone within the vicinity that you loved them?" Sora said sweetly with a dark-tinted smile.

"Y-yeah, but that's because I thought they were all you somehow in my intoxicated state, and I apologized about it the next day," Riku said, still bewildered.

"Well...after I left the party because I was pissed at you," Sora continued, "I went into a certain store to get some things to show you exactly how upset I was, that **_I'm_** the only one you can say 'I love you' to."

Sora then sighed ruefully, "But then you were so sincere and sweet and apologetic the next day, giving me a bouquet of roses and taking me out to a romantic dinner and all. So, I decided to just let it go that one time, but now..."

The brunette pulled out several things from their bedside table, and Riku's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he recognized each and every item the brunette took out.

Sora casually dumped the items on the bed, there was a cock ring, rope, several chains of colored balls, a black blindfold, vibrators of different sizes, and finally, he took out a huge 12-inch dildo, and tapped it rhythmically on his hand as one would do with a baseball bat before preparing to beat someone up with it.

"I think now I'm finally going to get you to see," Sora said in a cheerfully seductive voice as he crawled on top of Riku's body, "How much **_I_** want you to be only **mine**."

"S-Sora, wait-!"

And for three days, the residents of the entire building, where the pair resided in, had to endure long torturous hours of constant pleasured screaming and moans from a certain silverette.

And from that times onwards, Riku had never once questioned Sora's loyalty to him again.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, there goes my first try on angst and rough sex. Not as great as I wanted it to be, but I guess it'll do. I'm just happy that I managed to make a

oneshot that lasts one chapter, usually I can't stop myself from going into more details.

Anyways, right now, I'm currently working on long RikuSora story with some other pairings in it, now that story's definitely not going to see the light of day for a while because from what I currently have so far on it right now, it's going to be seriously long, so far it's past 11 chapters.

So, while I'm working on that story, I'll be writing shorter stories and oneshots (like this one) in between, mainly because writing just one

story is a bore. lol :D

All that aside, thanks a lot for reading!

I really hope you guys review and tell me what you think about this oneshot, critiques are always welcome.

Special thanks of my reviewers from my last story so far ("Umbrella boy"):

xXx. taki. aya. miyamoto. xXx

peaceloveandpwnage

she. drowned. in. venom

clexia-chan

xXSoKuGirl0615Xx

See ya in the next fanfic! XD


End file.
